Hurricane
by Hopeless Devotion
Summary: Hermione is daydreaming about a secret lover she gained during school. WARNINGS: Strong sexual content and masturbation. HG/?


**Author's Note: I'm sorry the paragraphs are so blocky, but I couldn't find a better format. Short little fic about Hermione and a secret lover. I could make it a full-blown story, but that's up to you guys. Read and review and let me know what you thought. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

The worst part about Hogwarts or any school at all, is the summer vacation. It's a full two months away from your friends. In my case, though, I'm away from _him_. _He_ was always there for me, even though it was secret. I wish we didn't have to keep it such a secret, but my friends wouldn't approve, but until they know, he can't switch sides. Until we can get everything worked out, we just cherish the time we do have together.

I still didn't feel like I was on vacation and woke up from a fantastic dream. I looked at the clock and decided it was too early, so I rolled over miserably and tried to go to back to sleep. My mind kept wandering back to the dream in my restless state. The more I thought about it though, the more awake I became.

My dream was simple. Just two people and a blurred setting that may have been my bedroom. I only get a glimpse of the room before a blindfold is placed over my eyes. My breathe hitches and a familiar voice reassures me that everything is okay and that he is there with me. I feel the first signs of my arousal start to make themselves known and I wriggled around trying to gain a little more friction. Next the man repositions my body so I'm on my hands and knees; he folds my arms so I'm bracing myself with my elbows and ties my forearms together. Next he places the gag in my mouth, all the while whispering sweet reassurances in my ear.

I came back to reality long enough to realize my hands had wandered without my notice. One was tweaking my nipples while the other had delved into my heat. Pinching the ball of nerves and rubbing gently to negate the pain. I slowly moved my fingers lower and rubbed small circles causing low moans to leave my throat. I entered myself with one finger and pushed in and out quickly while using my thumb to rub my clit. I eventually added a second finger and continued thrusting my fingers in and out while I re-immersed myself in the fantasy my tired mind was building.

The man had moved behind me, happy with his bindings, and slowly started to lick up my juices. I tried to moan around the gag when he entered me with his tongue. He shifted and started to lap at my clit causing my hips to jerk back begging for more. He slowly entered me with one finger and started thrusting in and out while continuing to lick and nip at the small ball of nerves. He waited until I had adjusted to one finger and forced two more in quickly. The pain was so good. The pain mixed with the pleasure of him lovingly tasting my womanhood was almost too much to bear, and as though he could sense my oncoming orgasm he pulled out completely leaving me empty and wanton. I felt him shift up behind me and he started to slowly push into me. He leaned down over my body and kissed the back of my neck once before quickly forcing his way into me. I tried to scream out against the gag and he seemed to find his rhythm. He took one of his hands from my hip and moved it down and began to pinch and twist my nipple until I cried out. He continued his ministrations and took his other hand from my hip to start tweaking my clit. One flick to my clit brought me over the edge screaming around the gag. I tried to arch my back and remembered I couldn't. He continued to thrust a couple more times until he came, shooting his seed deep into my willing body.

I dazedly returned from the dream once again to find myself trying to rub against my hand more. I appeased my body and inserted a third finger. A couple more thrusts were all it took to throw me over the edge. I covered myself in my blanket and rolled over escaping once again into the fantasy I had created.

The man slowly removed the ties, blindfold, and gag, allowing me to fall over, exhausted. He rolled me over so that I was facing him and I caressed his white blonde hair. I tucked myself into his chest, asking him to hold me. He wrapped his arms around me and murmured his love for me in my ear.

"I love you, too, Draco." I mumbled as I tumbled into the depths of sleep.


End file.
